Aburame Shizu
' ' Basics Name: 'Aburame Shizu '''AKA: ' '''Age: '''14 '''Birthday: '''March 17 '''Sign: Gender: 'Female '''Sexuality: '''Straight Brief Bio ''Fill in a bit about the character's life and history. Clan Stats Namesake Clan '''Name: '''Aburame '''Symbol: Short History: Jutsu/Technique: Kekkei Genkai: Status: '''Active and Loyal '''Distinguishing Features: Clothing that covers most of body, often wear sunglasses. Secondary Clan Name: '''Unknown '''Symbol: Short History: Jutsu/Technique: Kekkei Genkai: Status: Distinguishing Features A Bit About The Character Personality: '''Like her father, she’s fairly quiet. Not well developed, people often mistake her for a boy, but if it bothers her she doesn't show it. She’s smart and calculating, but often doesn't voice her opinions. She cares very much for all sorts of nature, not just her bugs. '''Occupation: '''Kunoichi '''Likes: * Insects * Animals in general *''' Other Nature * Learning through observation * Getting along '''Dislikes: *''' When people don't like her, especially if she doesn't know the reason * Yelling, shouting and fighting * Overly loud noises in general * Death, she understands that it's part of life, but that doesn't mean she likes it * Feeling completely alone (it should be noted this is different than actually being alone) '''Hobbies/Interests: Top Three Personal Strengths: *''' ' *' ' *' ' '''Top Three Personal Weaknesses:' *''' ' *' ' *' ' '''Three Unique Talents:' *''' ' *' ' *' ' Looks '''Height:' Weight: Build: Skin Tone: Eye Color: Hair Details: *'Color:' *'Highlights:' *'Length:' *'Style:' Fashion: *'Top:' *'Bottoms:' *'Forehead Protector:' *'Sandals:' *'Notable Accessories:' Miscellaneous Features: *'Scars:' *'Piercings:' *'Tattoos:' *'Notable Scent:' *'Other:' Relationships Father: Mother: Siblings: Relatives: Pets: BFF: Friends: Crush On: Rival: Sensei: Team: Students: Ninja Dossier Birth Village: Current Village: Academy Graduation Age: Chuunin Promotion Age: Status: Rank: Classification: Exams Taken: Mission Experience: *'S:' *'A:' *'B:' *'C:' *'D:' Chakra Type: Ninjutsu Range: Defensive or Offensive: Weapons: Kekkei Genkai: *'Name:' *'Offensive/Defensive/Both:' *'Activation:' *'How it's Used:' *'Abilities:' *'Appearance:' Summoning *'Animal:' *'Appearance:' *'Abilities:' *'Personality:' Nindo: Jutsu Repeat for each technique Name: *'Hand Sign:' *'Description:' *'Rank:' *'Range:' *'Type:' Strength Stats Stat Key 1-5: ''Horrible'' 6-8: ''Below Average'' 9-10: ''Average'' 11-13: ''Above Average'' 14-16: ''Talented'' 17-18: ''Gifted/Sannin'' Strength in Jutsu Ninjutsu: Genjutsu: Taijutsu: Kekkei Genkai: Doujutsu: Kinjutsu (Forbidden): Fuuinjutsu (Sealing): Strength in Missions Intelligence: Wisdom (With Age): Strength: Agility (Movement/Dodging): Dexterity (Aim/Seals): Stamina (Chakra Stores): Constitution (Withstanding Hits): Charisma (Social Skill): Comeliness (Attractiveness inline with Description): Chakra Control (Manipulating Chakra): Cooperation (Teamwork): Miscellaneous Info Quotes: Theme Song: Food: Drink: Color: Animal: Flower: Season: Credit Adapted from PunkPrincess9493's Template Vitals Name: Aburame Shizu Age: 14 B-day: March 17 Height: 5’1 Weight: 86 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: Blue Father: Shino Mother: unknown Siblings: none Specialty: Bugs, of course! Hobbies: She likes to just sit quietly and watch the world go by. Team: 5 (Team Shikamaru) Teammates: Inuzuka Kiyoshi, Hyuuga Utoi, Uchiha Taro History Coming Soon Personality Like her father, she’s fairly quiet. Not well developed, people often mistake her for a boy, but if it bothers her she doesn't show it. She’s smart and calculating, and cares very much for all sort of nature, not just her bugs. Category:Next Gen OCs